A State Kim Hates
by sammiedathan
Summary: In a rare villianless night, Kim was beeped by Wade in a frantic fashion about a certain blonde haired boyfriend of her's and some alcohol consumption. Oneshot, but could be continued if anyone wants to.
1. The Night of Chaos

Hello, this is my first take on writing fanfic on Kim/Ron fandom.

I do not own Kim Possible in anyway. All rights are owned by Disney and its affiliation. Again I own nothing.

* * *

Kim Possible was watching Agony County reruns with her brothers when the Kimmunicator beeped. Yes after 2 years after her graduation from Middleton High, the tweebs finally matured a bit, just a tiny bit. Without really looking at the screen, she greeted expecting that Wade was the one on the other end. And just like always (okay most of the time) she was right.

"Kim emergency!"

"What is it Wade?" giving the techno boy her attention. She could see on the screen that Wade was cowering under a table. There were scream of terrors on the background and shattering glasses. Knowing for a fact that it was the 'boys night out' which consisted of Larry her cousin, Felix her highschool friend, Wade, Ron and some of Ron's close friend in college and his previous highschool teammates, she couldn't help but raised an eyebrow.

"What did you do?" Kim's suspicious voice went out.

"It's Ron. I tried to stop them Kim, I swear but they wouldn't listen."

"He isn't?" Kim gasped as the realization hit her.

"He is"

"I'm on my way." with that Kim placed the Kimmunicator back in her jeans and went upstairs to change into her super suit before getting her boyfriend.

Driving her sloth, Kim was panicking inside. She clearly told the boys not to do it, never ever to do it. She only had one experienced of Ron being like that and it wasn't pretty at all. Ron almost ruined half of the Possible's house. She trusted Ron would be able resist the temptation, but when there are plenty of egotistical guys around him, well bad things happen. Not to mention this kind of a bad thing happens in a rare, no take over the world night.

While still in the parking lot, she could see people fleeing the bar, frightened. She also noticed that some of them were actually the guys her boyfriend was supposed to hang out tonight. If she weren't such in a hurry, she would have scolded them for getting all of them into this kind of sitch. Oh how she dislike some of them right now. She made a mental note to add them on her murder list if she ever becomes berserk.

The inside of the bar was practically ruined. All of the tables were broken, probably from people trying to stop Ron. Chairs were disarray and some things were floating around. Yup it was official; Ron was out of it drunk.

"Ron!" she shouted and she swears almost everyone's face turned hopeful upon her arrival. Ron looked back at her, with that look that says he doesn't recognize her. Why does he have to release his MMP when he's drunk? Can't he just pass out unconscious like other people? It would have been easier than actually fighting with him. Again, she remembered the last time she fought a drunken state Ron Stoppable. She got a bruise from it. Way too many bruises than the ones she received from Shego during their encounters. Of course he did apologize for it after he sobered up. It actually took him a week not to touch her again which frustrated her. She needs her doze of Ronshine as much as possible, especially now that they were a thousand miles away from each other.

"Ron, snap out of it." she calmly said. For a moment his blue aura started dying down but was forced back up when an idiot threw a bottle at his head. Kim eyed the idiot. If she had the time she would kick the guy square in his head for throwing a bottle to Ron. Instead of waiting for the aura to go back to its original fire like state, she somersaulted and kicked Ron on the face. When they were close enough, she used a Taser on him. She would have to apologize for that when he sobered up.

"Wade, give me something to tie him with." Quick to response, Wade handed her a grappling wire. Done with the task at hand, she eyed the remaining brave souls who were responsible of Ron's condition.

"I taught I told you guys not to make him drunk?!" she scolded.

"I warned them Kim" Wade said. He was there the first time a thing like this happened.

"Felix?"

"I had nothing to do with it."

"Tiny?"

"The guys dared him." Kim sighed in defeat. It was pointless pointing fingers now. The damage was done and Ron has to pay for it literally. It was a good thing Ron still receives money from his nacho invention though most of it was being used for her and his college tuition fees. Ron insisted that he'd pay for her fees.

"Just help me get him inside the sloth."

Putting Ron inside the car was easy task due to Tiny's help, but they lost parted ways and now Kim was alone in getting him out of the car and inside her house. It was not safe to let him stay in his house. Hanna though a ninja baby is still 3 years old.

"Rufus watch over him okay. I'll get dad and the tweebs." The naked mole rat nodded in assurance.

With an obvious reluctance on her father's side, Ron was permitted to sleep in Kim's room since he was too drunk to do anything funny as he put it. Ron lay helplessly on her bed. She had long gone untie the boy who was sounding asleep. Now Kim knew what she needed to do but the mere thought of it made her blush wildly. 16 years of knowing Ron, 3 years of dating and she hadn't even tried to undress him. Sure they switched brains back in highschool, but it was a different case. Yup, it was a different sitch. And besides, from the start of their dating life they both decided to keep their individual chastity until their wedding day or until they were both prepared for it. Kim was just thankful Ron was understanding boyfriend all that time. So here she is, trying to undress her drunken boyfriend.

"Ron stop fighting"

"Don't. I have...I have a (hic) girlfriend."

"Do you have another girlfriend Stoppable?" she teased at him. Though he wouldn't be able to remember this conversation tomorrow.

"I wouldn't cheat on KP." If he wasn't drunk, she would have been hurt/ annoyed that he didn't recognized her. And yet in a drunkard state he was able to reject any advancement on him. (It wasn't really advancement but that's beside the point.)

"Goodnight Ron." with that she decided to let Ron be, kissed him on his cheeks and scooted next to him with a very content smile.

Kim woke up earlier than usual. She wasn't going to lie but Ron's presence on her bed made her feel a bit tingly and well naughty. Years and years of sexual tension building up on you could do that to your own person. She looked at her boyfriend. He was curled up in a ball, hugging a pillow instead of her. She frowned, what could the pillow have that her boyfriend chooses to hug it instead of her? Wait, did she just gotten jealous over a pillow?

"Whatever." She whispered to herself. Ron was cuter that way anyway, it reminded her of that weird, awkward boy she met in pre-K. Thinking about it now, not much had changed really, and she couldn't have it any other way. She loved Ron because he was Ron. Suddenly, her said boyfriend stirred on his sleep. She thought that he was going to wake up, but then she heard that wretched sound, the sound of Ron throwing up on her bedroom floor.

"RON!"

* * *

Reviews and criticism are very much welcomed.


	2. The Morning After

**I do not claim ownership to the cartoon Kim Possible and its characters. The legal ownership belongs to Disney and its affiliation.**

 **A/N: Sorry for the long wait people but I was actually having a hard time typing the words. Thank goodness though that the inspiration came back to me. HEHEHE. Also shoutout to the people who reviewed the last chapter for me to continue the next chapter, they are;**

 **cybercorpsesnake**

 **DeftestMass**

 **Hawkeye4982**

 **Delilah88**

* * *

Mrs. Dr. Anne Possible flipped her 20th delicious homemade pancake for breakfast flawlessly. She wasn't expecting her children to be awake as early as 6 in the morning especially on a summer vacation, but one can never be too sure nowadays. She looked at the batch of pancake, with Ronald spending the night in their house she decided to add at least 10 more pancakes for breakfast. The boy could eat up twice as his size but still remains uhmm… what was that word she was searching for? Lean? Nah, there was some fats evident here and there. Scrawny? Nope, he had developed more or less some muscles after highschool. Chubby? Nope that's just not right. She sighed in defeat at the mental battle she knew she was losing, so she settled at the word thin. Thin a simple word, just like that awkwardly weird lovable future son-in-law of hers. Oops, she hoped beyond hope that she didn't jinx the whole idea of her daughter and Ronald someday.

She was too engrossed with the entertaining ideas that were running around her head, that she didn't take notice of her daughter entering the kitchen. Nor did she hear Kim say good morning to her.

"MOM!" Kim practically shouted just to get her mother's attention back to the living. When her mother blinked in confusion at her Kim continued, "the egg is burning."

"OH!" Anne went to hyper mode in an instant, determine to save the poor egg from going into the trash rather than the Possible's and Ron's stomach. Satisfied with the save she made, she placed the breakfast in the dining table. "Anything good happened last night with Ron?" Anne stated with a sly smile. True Kim's mother might be her mother but above all she was a woman who like to gossip.

"MOM!" Kim who was sitting at their breakfast area replied with full embarrassment at the thought her mother was implying.

"Look Kimmie I know you two are waiting for the right moment, but I won't love nor respect you any less if you decide to you know." Kim eyed her mother who was still standing across the kitchen, pouring coffee for herself (Anne) and for her husband. When Kim decided not to comment, her mother sipped at her morning coffee, looking at her directly and plastering that knowing smile on her amused face.

"You do know dad is right upstairs?" Kim felt the need to ask.

"Kimmie-cub is that your beau I hear at the rest room puking his intestines out?" cue the ever strict and loving father, James Possible. Upon entering the kitchen, he gave Kim a morning kiss on the cheek and his wife on the lips. With a sheepish smile, Kimberly Anne Possible smiled.

"Shouldn't you be helping him?" her father questioned.

"Rufus is with him and besides I already clean the puke he had sprawl at my bedroom floor the instant he woke up this morning."

OoOoOo

An hour later, Ronald Dean Stoppable was yet to come out of the Possible's second floor rest room. Kim stood there by the door patiently, right after her parents left for work. But not without her father saying that he expects no foul aroma from the rest room upon his return. She would have entered the said room ages ago, if the door wasn't locked and really she didn't have the energy to look for keys she knew she wasn't going to find in the first place. So she just sat there at the side, knocking every now and then. When all noise died down inside, Kim sprung up waiting for Ron to come out.

"You look horrible Ron." And in reality he did. His skin was paler than usual, his hair was way too messy and his eyes were a bit sunken from dehydration.

"Gee thanks KP" he muttered under his breath, sarcasm intended.

"Take this. It will help with the headache." She handed him the aspirin that her mother gave her earlier before leaving.

"I'm sorry Kim." He apologized after taking the tablet.

"For what?"

"For not listening to you, for ruining the bar and probably hurting you in my drunken state."

"Okay first, never ever get yourself drunk again. Secondly, I left my number at the bar so that they could call us for the damages done. And lastly, you hadn't hurt me last night, I'm fine. No bruises see?" she held up her hand to validate her unscratched body. But he wouldn't even gaze at her. This was one of the reasons why she hated the thought of Ron being drunk or drinking without her supervision.

"Ron" her voice was soft and careful. She got a hold of his hands but he still refuses to look at her. With not much of a choice she placed a finger under his chin and lifted it enough to meet his eyes since Ron was practically a foot taller than her now.

"I'm the worst boyfriend there is, aren't I?"

"You have your moments but you're not the worst, Stoppable. In fact you're one of the best if not the best boyfriend a girl could ever ask for."

"You really mean that?" a glint of Ronshine was starting to sparkle in his eyes. She smiled at the thought of her words having so much power into him.

"Of course." They were about to lean for a kiss when Rufus interrupted with a squeak or whatever it is you call Rufus noise' are. They both giggled at the little naked mole rat's incredible timing but it was probably for the best since Ron literally stink of puke. He didn't need to remind Kim about his mistake of not listening to her.

"You should probably take a bath first." Kim suggested to her boyfriend of 3 years.

"Yeah, I should head home." Suddenly Kim raised an eyebrow.

"Oh no, you're not off the hook yet."

"What do you mean?"

"You will be taking your bath here in my house after you clean the rest room. Then you'll make sure my room is spotless and odorless from your puke. Finally I still have to nag on you for not listening to Me." she cornered him at the wall.

"What about clothes?"

"Oh please, I steal enough of your clothes to last me a lifetime." She replied casually, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"How about undergarments?" he asked yet again.

"Like I don't buy you boxers in case of a wardrobe malfunction in our missions."

"Pants?"

"I have brothers." She smirked at him, daring him for more futile questions. When it became obvious that he wasn't going to retort any sooner she continued. "Face it Stoppable you're stock here in my house for the rest of the day. You don't actually expect me to clean up after your mess everytime, can you?"

"But I have a headache!" he protested yet again.

"That's why I'll nurse you back to health, after nagging at you."

"But I need nursing ASAP."

"Oh really?" her voice taunted him with that sly smile appearing on her face. She walked closer to him, their chest a mere inch away. With the amount of heat radiating from it, he knew she wasn't wearing a bra. Of course it was aside the fact that he could see a peak of protrusion of her nipple. God, the sexual tension between them was so infuriating.

"Cleaning it is."

"Good I'll be preparing your clothes in my room then I'll be waiting for you at the breakfast table once you're done." She started walking away from him. She was almost at the stairs up her room when she looked back at him.

"Oh better be quick at it though. Who knows what time the tweebs will wake up, leaving you nothing for breakfast." Just like that she was out of sight alongside with his loyal (not so loyal) pet.

"Women." He muttered under his breath before entering the rest room to start his task for the day.

* * *

 **Oh isn't that the REVIEW button below? We both know you like to click it. Come on I don't bite. (Maybe) HEHEHE**


	3. The Day Progress

**I do not claim ownership to the cartoon Kim Possible and its characters. The legal ownership belongs to Disney and its affiliation.**

 **A/N: So I'm noticing a pattern in my update dates and in my defense I am not doing it on purpose. And I think I got Ron OOC in this one. Sorry in advance. Also Delilah88 noticed (and some of you might also have) that my tenses are not consistent and for that I apologized yet again. See English is not my mother tongue, hehehe. Oh yeah before I forget, shout out to the people who continued patronizing(?) my work and for those who reviewed namely;**

 **Delilah88**

 **Ken106348**

 **Hawkeye4982**

 **Moonlion 94**

* * *

Ronald Dean Stoppable stepped in the shower and welcomed the cool sensation with a sigh. His head was still killing him and his body felt sore from places he didn't even know he had. He felt worse than on the morning after a mission which was saying a lot. He sighed again and gripped both his hand on the shower knob. He let his mind drift away for a moment and shut his eyes, easing the pain in his head. Yet instead of relaxing, his thoughts wandered on the reason why he disobeyed his girlfriend last night.

They were having one of those typical conversations, perverted boy conversation to be precise. At first it was about his college teammate/friend bragging about how hot his girlfriend was. How good she was in bed and just some random perverted things he really couldn't care less. It was harm less and all since he was only in the hearing end of those egotistical testosterone driven males he calls friends. But then some diphead turned the conversation to him. Given that he was a male, he chimed in at first. He talked about how hot Kim is, how great of a kisser she is and just how damn lucky he was to have her. The guys eyed him incredulously. What was there to tell really? The farthest he had gotten with Kim was 2nd base. She might have been his girlfriend for a good, incredible, breath taking 3 years but first and for most he was her best friend and he was man enough to say that he wasn't comfortable talking about Kim like that.

Ron was going to leave it at that and true to his thoughts he did but it didn't mean that his so called friends respected his wishes. They laughed at him, all except Wade, Felix and Harry who knew better not to cross his girlfriend like that. By instinct he defended Kim and they called him pussy. They joked around a bit much to his dismay. Some words was easy to dismiss and some, well it struck a nerve on his already damaged pride. He then asked himself, 'would it really make him a bad best friend/boyfriend if he asks Kim to have sex with him?'

OoOoOo

Ron walked slowly downstairs, scanning the weird looking scratches in his abdomen. He was applying soap all over his body when he took notice of it the first time and made a mental note to ask his girlfriend about it later.

"Ah Kim, what did you do to me last night?" he asked right away upon seeing the said girl in the breakfast table sipping what was probably her 2nd coffee of the morning. He frowned at the sight. He never approved of Kim drinking coffee in a daily basis. Coffee makes her all jumpy and aggressive.

"How many coffees did you already consume today?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow which actually made her look guilty. He knew it. "Kim you know you're not good at drinking coffee! Why won't you listen to me?"

"Oh no." she settles her cup on the table. "You are not turning this on me Stoppable. It's my time to nag, you can nag after me." He sighed in defeat, knowing better not to cross his girlfriend on this one.

"Okay fine, but before all the nagging could you please tell me how I got this ugly weird looking scratch in my abdomen?" Ron lifted the shirt he was wearing to make the scratches visible for Kim to see. As soon as Kim saw the unclothed part of her boyfriend's stomach, she stared in a subtle awe. Sure Ron still have some of his lingering boyish charms on him but underneath all of those was a body of a man who was in between the thin line of being scrawny and lean. And Kim preferred him that way. After all she was not really into the hunky type, okay maybe she did when she was younger and idiotic but now. Her man was the exact type she didn't know she wanted all those time.

"I used a laser gun on you." She answered nonchalantly still gawking at the exposed skin and he mouthed an oh. Much to her dismay, he pulled the shirt down covering his goodness. Maybe she could make him remove his shirt later for his punishment for last night. Interrupting her from her train of thoughts, Ron scouted at the breakfast table. He smells way better than earlier. Given he did just took a shower.

Ron grabbed Kim's fork from her plate and grab a forkful pancake with it to his awaiting mouth. By now, Kim was already used to sharing breakfast with Ron. It saved them from washing one more dish and it was more intimate that way. Of course Rufus also tend to share that intimacy since the little naked mole rat was part of the Ron Stoppable package. Kim giggled at the sight of Ron and Rufus pigging on her breakfast. Someday when they get married, not a single day will be dull.

Ron might have noticed her staring at him for he stopped on pigging out and stared back at her with the same intensity she was giving him. He crossed his hand on his chin and cheeks, making sure that there was absolutely nothing on his face.

"What are you staring at KP?"

"You" she inched her face closer to him and closed her eyes. Good thing that he managed to get a hold of a mouth wash when taking a bath earlier. Reminding her of last night's events was the least thing he wanted to do right now. The two were mere inches away from lip locking when very familiar voices moaned in protest.

"Get a room!" and "Yuck!" was what the twins said at the same time. It made them backed away from each other in an abrupt manner. Ron scooted away from Kim and she followed suit, giving the twins a room at the other end of the long chair. The tweebs grabbed a plate and started eating their breakfast perhaps even messier than Ron did. Finished with his breakfast, Ron stood up and decided to place their shared plate by the sink.

"Hey isn't that our pants?" Jim questioned with a mouth full.

"You share pants?" Ron questioned back with a disgusted face. He turned to Kim who pretended not to hear a thing.

"You do know that that pants explode right?" it was Tim who inquired this time. Ron automatically paled and went on his infamous berserk hyper mode. He was so busy with himself that he didn't notice the snicker the Possible's were having and the fact that Rufus was Jim was holding a camcorder in his hand. By the time he noticed, they already made plans on how to spread the video.

"Hey! Kim!" he wanted his girlfriend to be up and defending him but it seemed that he was the only one not in to the joke.

"Come on Stoppable." She motioned him to follow her. 'Payback is such a b*tch' he thought to himself before walking out of the kitchen.

OoOoOo

Kim stared down at him menacingly with her hands both on her hips while he sat there at the couch helpless. The tweebs have given them some sort of privacy by being in who knows where doing who knows what but they did promise that they weren't going to spy or so they say.

"Of all the irresponsible things you could have done, really Ron. And you did it in the worst possible time there is. You know you shouldn't be friends with those people, I told you they were bad news. What else are they going to make you? Jump off a cliff? Don't answer that. And why did you let them? You could have said no, no you should have said no." The nagging continued for about half an hour. Kim paced back and forth so much that their carpet might have caught flame because of her. Also Ron's ears and head was starting to feel like bursting anytime now.

"What were you thinking anyway Ron? People could have been hurt, you could have been hurt!" He sank lower if that was even possible further the couch.

"But no…" he was about to defend himself but he was stopped by that deadlier stare she just gave him. He gulped hard and bit his tongue for even talking. If looks could kill then Kim would have murdered him right at the spot with no remorse whatsoever. And he wasn't even confident that she would revive him.

"I swear Ron the next time you do this I am going to let mom sew your mouth together." He tried to suppress a smile. He doubted that notion, she loves kissing him so much that he was confident his mouth was in a safer zone than his own life.

"Why did you drink? Do you have a problem you're not telling me Ron?" her voice was turning into one filled with concern. She sat next to him, placed a hand on his left hand and the other in his chin so that he would be eyeing her. "Look me in the eye Ron."

How does one say that he wants to move on to the next level of their relationship with Kim Possible without looking like a hormone driven guy who just wants to get under her pants?

"I'm sorry Love." He hugged her. She was taken aback both by the sudden change of endearment and the hug.

"Okay you're acting weird." She reluctantly hugged him back.

"Nah, you're just jumpy and that Kimberly Anne Possible is why you don't drink coffee." They broke the hug just in time for him to see her roll her eyes.

"I'll see you tomorrow ok? I still got this splitting headache."

"I thought we were going to meet at the mall later Ron."

"You see I'm putting myself in a house arrest."

"Why does it feel like it's not much of a punishment?"

"Pfft what? My punishment is not being able to see you for 24 hours my love." Ron kissed her on the forehead and stood up. "Rufus let's go buddy!" he shouted which made the little guy run from who knows where. Kim also stood up from the couch and walked her boyfriend out the door. Ron was about to continue walking out of her residence but she managed to grab his wrist first.

"I need my dose of Ronshine" this statement in turn made him smile genuinely and leaned in for the much awaited kiss they had been rudely interrupted earlier at the breakfast table. When they broke the said sweet gesture, he rested his forehead against hers. Ron stared at her eyes longingly, wanting to say the exact reason of his drunken state last night. But when it was just about to come out from his mouth, Kim said something which he almost didn't hear.

"I'm gonna miss you too" with that same goofy smile he had plastered on his face earlier, he bid her his final farewell and started walking back to his house with one thing on his mind. Whether or not she agrees, he knows she would understand. After all they are best friend first before lovers.

* * *

 **I think this chapter sucks a bit, what do you think? Let me know by leaving a review or else. (laughs evilly)**

 **-sammie out-**


	4. The Afternoon Interrogation

**I do not claim ownership to the cartoon Kim Possible and its characters. The legal ownership belongs to Disney and its affiliation.**

 **A/N: First of all, I was thinking of having the plot of this fic into 24 hours only. Meaning the next chapter would be the last chapter since I basically covered the night, the morning, almost lunchtime and the afternoon.**

 **This chapter was supposed to be written last Thursday but just as I was about to start writing it I realized I didn't know Monique's complete name. So I went online and searched for her full name. I was beyond disappointed to know that Monique don't have a surname which caused me all will to write this. Also yesterday I had managed to write something but it was trash so I deleted it. With enough fighting spirit I managed to write this one and hoped that everyone reading this fic will like it. Anyhow I would like to thank all of you readers out there for all the love.**

 **Ken106348: Well I had 3 scenarios as to why Ron was drinking. First being nervous because he was going to propose to Kim but found that perhaps they were too young for that stage. Second because he was afraid that Kim was drifting away from him to which I deemed too dramatic and emotionally consuming to write. And third is the one I wrote about. Hehehe.**

 **ArtificiallyIntelligent: I know, the sexual tension is also killing me whenever I imagine it in my head.**

 **skullwingD36: I'm glad you like it.**

 **Also thanks for the people who had followed this story.**

* * *

Felix Renton swallowed hard than he should have. Here he was in the safety or not so safety of his own household being cornered by 3 female he knew so well. One was his longtime girlfriend Zita Flores, his high school batch mate Monique and lastly the ever famous heroine/friend/the daughter of his father's colleague Kimberly Anne Possible. His mind went to overdrive, searching for a way out of the situation without incriminating himself because honestly he had nothing to do about last night. Oh sure he knew what exactly and how exactly things transpired last night but just like he said to Kim, he was not in the right position to tell.

"Kim, for the hundredth time I'm in no position to tell you. Bros honor." Felix was absolutely sure he was going to get it. Not from Kim of course, but from his own girlfriend. Girls absolutely hate the bros code especially his girlfriend. He just wished that it wasn't going to be that bad for him to miss his next birthday.

"Felix, please." Kim was begging him, the great Kim Possible begging Felix Renton. How was that possible?

"Felix, at least assure Kim here that Ron isn't breaking up with her." Monique stated her hands crossing her chest. She was being her usual sassy self today with a bit of touch of annoyance.

"What?" shock was written all over his face.

"Long story short, Bonnie" was Monique's nonchalant reply.

"Possible I assure you that the Ron-man isn't dumping you but I still stand by the Bro Code and say I'm in no position to tell you what is bothering him."

OoOoOo

Monique looked back and forth from Kim, her best friend and the comic shop. She swore in her grandparents grave that she wasn't going to enter some nerd(ish) shop in her lifetime but with that stupid infamous puppy dog pout Kim was pulling on her there was no fighting it. Sometimes she wondered why she let the redhead drag her around town to places like this.

"You're such a great friend Mon." Oh yeah that was right, because Monique was such a great friend. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad inside. Who knows, she might find a nice hottie inside…or completely not. Monique sighed in defeat. The place was absolutely packed with nerds.

"Larry, can we talk…outside." Kim said to her nerdy cousin as soon as they both saw him. Monique almost jumped in joy at Kim's words. She was going to get out of this place and she preferred sooner than later thank you very much.

Larry was feeling obedient today, so he decided to make it easier for his cousin and followed the two ladies out of his sanctuary. Besides he could tell from the radiating aura from his cousin that she was not her for friendly chit chat. The time the three was outside the shop, Kim looked at him intently. Somehow he became nervous with no absolute reason. Wasn't being related to the said girl give him some immunity to whatever it was that was coming his way?

"I need you to tell me what happened last night" was only the redhead's statement. Larry let out a breath he unconsciously held. What was there to tell? He wasn't even half listening to what those muscled losers talked about. Though there were bits and pieces he had listened to, especially the juicy stuff (both metaphorically and literally).

"Couz, I am not about to break the Bros Code and tell you exactly what transpired last night but all I could tell you is that to cut Ron some slack. He's a guy after all and I've got absolutely not involved in anyway of the craziness that had happened last night." Of course he could have just easily told Kim everything but deemed that it was too awkward to discuss such matters with her. It was not his business and if he was to put himself in Ron's shoes, it was far better for him to tell it to his girlfriend himself. Also there was the pressing matter of it being awkward to talk about with your close yet not so close hot cousin.

OoOoOo

No one crosses Kimberly Anne Possible when it comes with her beau. Well except maybe of a certain Mr. Dr. Possible but that was just him being protective of his Kimmie-cub. Wade Load with every tiny bit of his cellular being followed that rule as if his life depended on it. Judging by the looks Kim and Monique was giving him; his life indeed depended on it. Being the tech guru of the teen heroine, he knew what was about to happen if he ignore that unspoken rule. He was deemed too young to be under the wrath of one Kim Possible and the sassy no nonsense attitude of Monique. Wade gulped hard, Bros Code be damned. He treasured his life more.

"Okay I'll tell you everything I know, just don't kill me Kim."

"Why would I do that Wade?" Kim responded innocently. Wade was pretty sure it was one of her traps.

"Start talking Load." Monique chimed in.

"So uhm, we were talking about…certain stuffs when I think his name was Arthur started teasing Ron about uhm…(gulped) things."

"What things?" Wade closed his eyes. He wished Kim didn't had to asked what those things were particularly. He wasn't oblivious of the birds and bees subject but saying it out loud made him shy away. What did he do to deserve such humiliating thing in his life?

"What things Wade?" Monique pressed on, annoyance evident on her voice.

"Sex" it came as a bare whisper. He looked away as a blush crept on his face. He was a good boy for most part, he don't deserve this.

"Sex?" Kim tilted her head in inquiry. Her eyebrows were in a furrow, what does sex have to do with anything? Why would Ron drink because they were talking about sex? Then all of a sudden, it hit her.

"Don't misinterpret Kim; Ron was on his neck defending you about it. I mean I know nothing of what you guys do in your spare time together when you're alone together but I just thought that you had done it you know. Ron could have easily lied and the subject matter would have been dropped easily but he didn't and the football guys just won't let it drop. One dimwit even said that maybe the reason why you hadn't done it yet because you saw his thing and found it small. Or that maybe you were secretly lesbian and worst that you were sleeping with someone else in his back."

"WHAT?!" was the two girls reply. Kim was starting to get really angry by now. How dare them say such awful things about her?

"Of course the subject was dropped eventually. If it was me I would have punch the guy in the face. Ron was just sitting quietly on his sit but I failed to notice that he was drinking too much. By the time I did, it was already too late he was already drunk."

OoOoOo

Kim drove her sloth in complete silence with Monique sitting shotgun. They were on their way to Monique's house. They left almost instantly after Wade told them everything. It made Kim boil in anger yet at the same time embarrassed. Was it really a crime that they were dating for almost 3 ½ years now and they hadn't slept with each other yet? The silence was broken by the sound of Monique clearing her throat.

"Girlfriend I can't believe you hadn't had sex with Ron yet." Kim blushed wildly. Monique was known for her bluntness. "I hadn't even been a virgin since senior high school."

"Okay first of all TMI Monique and secondly I really don't want to talk about it." Kim looked at her friend for a brief moment to show how dead serious she was about not talking about it.

"Fine, don't talk about it with me but you've got to talk about it with Ron."

"I know."

"When?"

"Tonight"

"The 'rents at home?"

"Yes."

"Tonight at a decent hour or a little after Hanna's bedtime tonight?" Kim understood right away what her friend was implying. She thought about it for the briefest moment. Ron might still be asleep if she comes a little earlier due to his head ache and she was sure Ron was most active later in a night. He was nocturnal.

"Midnight maybe."

"Hmmph. You should bring a condom then."

"MONIQUE!" Kim was absolutely red from head to toe with that statement to which Monique laughed at.

* * *

 **So what do you think? Love it, hate it? Let me know, before I kill all of you. Just kidding (or maybe not)**

 **Next stop would be midnight.**

 **-sammie out-**


	5. The Midnight Visit

**I do not claim ownership to the cartoon Kim Possible and its characters. The legal ownership belongs to Disney and its affiliation.**

 **A/N: All I could say is Sorry for the long wait. I had an exam just earlier so you could tell I had been studying. BTW thank you for all those who reviewed/followed so far. I'm feeling the love people.**

 **And here is the last installment...**

* * *

Mrs. Stoppable was not one to get paranoia so easily unlike her son. To which until today she couldn't quite figure out where in the world he got that trait from. She was the epitome of calm in her household and she was proud of that fact. Tonight though, she had this creeping feeling that something or someone was watching her as she tuck her young daughter back to sleep. As she was about to close the door behind her, she could have sworn that she saw a female figure dashing towards the stairs. She dismissed the idea in an instant. Her family had lived in this same neighborhood since she was pregnant with Ronald and it was as safe as any neighborhood could get.

Kim let out a huge breath as soon as she was safely hidden in the flight of stairs that leads to the Stoppable's attic/Ron's room. Really she was just going to sneak in directly to Ron's room but took the mistake of lingering around Hanna's room, where apparently Mrs. Stoppable was in. It was a good thing she was used to sneaking around or she would have been caught by her beau's mom. And she didn't have the physical and mental energy as to why she was in the house in such indecent hours.

The lights on Ron's room were turned off much to Kim's disappointment. She was hoping to find him wide awake probably playing on his beloved game console or playing RPG on his desktop. She let her eyes adjust to the sudden change of dimness before walking forward the room. She was taken aback when she saw Ron sitting by the window, one leg rested in a bend by the window sill and the other dangling to the inside. His arms were also dangling at his side, his back leaning by the casing and his face was to the outside world. Kim walked closer and a blush suddenly appeared in her face when she realized that Ron was only wearing a boxers. Not that it was the first time she ever saw him stripped down to only a boxer. Ron was famous for losing his pants in public after all. There was just something about the way the moonlight shined in his exposed body. And it was something so irresistible.

Rufus ears were as sensitive as any naked mole rat could get, so it was only natural that he heard the faint footsteps that were heading their way. Alarm signals should have started ringing in the naked mole rat's head since no one in their right state of mind creeps on his (Ron and Rufus have equal ownership to whatever is to Ron's possession) room but the faint scent that went with the sound calmed him down. He stood up from one of Ron's knee and looked back at his co-owner (that's the way he interprets it) Kim. He tilted his head to the side in question of the sudden presence of the redhead to which he was replied with a smile. Knowing all too well this two humans, Rufus decided to give them their much needed time alone. He reckoned he could just crash in to Hanna's room, the little girl wouldn't mind.

"Hey where…oh" Ron asked as he felt Rufus run off. He was surprised to see his girlfriend standing awkwardly in the middle of the room.

"Hey" was Kim's only reply with a small gesture of a wave. She can't help but feel a tiny bit awkward. Now that she had gotten his attention what was she supposed to say?

"Not that I'm complaining or anything but what are you doing here KP? Does your dad knows you're here in the middle of the night?"

"No" it was in a bare whisper but Ron caught the message as if it was on fire.

"WHAT!" he automatically sprung up. "OHH…Mr. Dr. P will kill me and dump my body in outer space, nope he will send me to outer space and have me starve to death." Ron was in frantic mood now, pacing back and forth.

"He wouldn't do that Ron."

"Oh how sure are you KP?"

"So what are you kicking me out then?" her voice was starting to elevate a notch. Her hands were across her chest and her eyebrows were definitely raised. Ron stood still, sighed and walked towards his girlfriend. He grabbed her wrist carefully, removed them from her chest and placed them on her sides.

"I'm not kicking you out Kim. But it would be harder for us to be in a relationship if one of us gets to be sent out to the outer space." He added a smile upon saying those words and she responded with one of her own. Seeing that he managed to get back to his girl's good side, Ron strategically placed his hands on her waist bringing her closer to him. "To whom do I owe the pleasure of being visited by you at this time of the day?" He whispered into her ears. The closeness was starting to intoxicate him, her scent was sending weird impulses in his brain and his mouth was inching to taste her sweet, delicate, flawless neck.

"We need to talk." That phrase jolted Ron out of his reverie. He knew well the consequences when a woman utter that phrase, especially if that said woman is his best friend/girlfriend. Ron gazed at Kim's eyes, his theory confirmed with one glimpse. He was in a long and serious talk. He sighed yet again, removed his hands from her waist and went back to sitting at the window sill.

The cold air sent shivers along Kim's spine. A second ago she was covered with Ron's intense heat but now he was already a good 4 steps away from her. She caught Ron eyeing the chair beside her and she took it willingly. She was about to sit down when a realization hit her. If she was going to do this, she was going to do it right. She dragged the chair so that it was placed so close to him. Their knees were already touching when she sat down at the said chair. They stared at each other in an awkward silence until Ron broke it with clearing his throat.

"Do you want to have sex?" the question blurted out from Kim's mouth, Ron almost fell down from the window sill. It was a good thing that she was sitting in front of him because he was able to get a hold of her knees for support. Upon sitting upright again, Ron toyed sheepishly with his hands refusing to look at Kim. "Do you?" Ron swallowed hard. This was not the time to chicken out.

"Of course I want to. What guy in his right mind would not want to have sex with you?" he said it louder than he intended it to be. It was Kim's turn to blush and be surprise but still managed to look Ron straight in the eye. "But you know if you're not ready I'm willing to wait." Ron toyed with his hands yet again. Silence enveloped them again for about 15 seconds, not that they were counting.

"Do you want to…with me?" Ron asked this time.

"Yeah" That made Ron smile, he was worrying over nothing. He felt stupid for letting those jerks run all over him last night. He squeezed her knees getting her attention and she smiled. Ron started leaning in and so was Kim. He caught her lips into his and slowly he grabbed Kim's waist to place her on his lap. But due to the lack of better arrangement, he ended up losing his balance and bringing both of them down to the floor.

"Ouch" they said in unison. The chair toppled down on Kim's back, one of her hand was tangled with the chair's foot while Ron's face slammed at the other foot of the chair. As soon as they were settled, laughter erupted from them.

"Maybe we should move this to my bed?" Kim's eyes bulged out. Her heart was beating too fast that she thought it would erupt from her chest which was scientifically impossible but you could never be too sure. Anything is possible for a Possible anyway. Ron noticed this and soon he went into his panic mood.

"I mean only if you want to. I'm not saying we should do it right now. We could just cuddle if you want. I could totally keep my hands to myself KP." He rants on and on and another set of laughter erupted from Kim.

"Let's see." Kim grabbed Ron's hand and led him to the bed. She sat casually, patting the area next to her which he took.

"I'm sorry Ron."

"For what?"

"I'm your girlfriend. We should have had this talk ages ago instead of this. I just made it harder for both of us"

"Are you doing this because people expect us to do it or are you doing this now because you're ready to do it with me?"

"I don't know Ron. All I know is that you're the only person I would want to lose my virginity to. I'm just not sure if I'm ready for it yet."

"Well, I'm not going anywhere."

"Since when had you become so good with words Ron?"

"I am in a healthy steady relationship and I've learned from the best. You"

In an instant, Kim embraced Ron by the neck sending both of them to tumbling into the bed. She blinked at the sight of Ron under her. There it was again that welcoming body heats of his, the sound of his heartbeat almost matching hers, the smooth contour of his lips. Everything about him was so inviting, it was so easy to succumb into his seduction. Though she was pretty sure he wasn't doing it on purpose. She felt him shift under her, trying to get into a more decent position but she had none of it. She wasn't ready to seal the deal but she didn't say that she was not going to do anything.

Ron was certain that Kim was pinning her body weight into him. He closed his eyes and gulped. His girlfriend was dangerously close to him. Certain areas was rubbing into him and god forbid, most of his blood was rushing downwards. If she would lean a little more, he was sure he was going to lose it completely. He felt soft lips brushing against his then it was on his cheeks, then finally on his ears. A soft moan escaped his mouth. What in the world was Kim doing to him?

"You like that Stoppable?" he nodded in response. Her kisses were trailing from his ears to his neck. Her hands were on top of his chest. Kim licked her Adam's apple for a moment and went back to kissing him on the lips. She leaned in further to him that her breast was rubbing to his chest. 'Damn'

Kim yelped in surprise when all of a sudden, Ron was already on top.

"You're playing a very dangerous game Kim."

"I only said that I wasn't ready to seal the deal Stoppable. I didn't mean that I wasn't planning on doing something naughty with you."

"Hmmph." He smiled for like the thousandth time that midnight. He was unclasping her bra and kissing her neck when an image of a rocket popped in his head. He stopped dead tracked.

"What's wrong?"

"You're dad just crossed my mind. You should spend the night."

"Someone's feeling gutsy." She raised an eyebrow.

"I figured since your dad is going to send me to oblivion why not make you stay."

"I just might go with you." She retorted before claiming back her priced possession.

* * *

 **Oh, were you waiting for the sex scene? Hehehe, Sorry to disappoint but I don't write explicit. I'll leave that in your own imagination.**

 **Anyhow I'm going to write another fic in the coming days but its going to be most likely a one shot. Just sharing.**

 **Won't you click the review button one last time for me? Please! (kneeling) Or do you want me to virtually go there and haunt you?**


End file.
